As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,010, structural trusses are used for the fabrication of buildings in the construction industry. A truss is typically made up of upper and lower chords with web angled members therebetween to create an essentially planar structure. When added to a building structure, trusses of metal or wooden construction are typically set in a parallel spaced apart relationship. There are various types of trusses such as, but not limited to, roof trusses that are set up in a parallel spaced apart relationship and depending on the type of roof truss, are used to support flat or non-flat roofs of buildings.
Setting up trusses is both a dangerous and time consuming task. The trusses must be set up a certain distance apart in a parallel arrangement. Given the planar like construction of trusses and their tendency to fall over it is not surprising that setting up roof trusses is time consuming and poses accident hazards for construction workers.
There is therefore a continuing need for devices and ways to enable construction workers to safely support and space out trusses.